Starving For Perfection
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Maximum Ride has a great life.. That is until her father starts calling her fat. Day by day, she starves herself. Trying to make herself society's idea of "perfect". When Fang comes into the picture, will he make her believe she is perfect and beautiful, or will society starve her to death?


**Well hello.**

**Yeah, I'm starting a new story. **

**Shame on me. **

**Summary: Maximum Ride has a great life.. That is until her father starts calling her fat and ugly. Day by day, she starves herself. Trying to make herself society's idea of "perfect". When Fang comes into the picture, will he make her believe she is perfect and beautiful, or will society starve her to death? **

**Yeah. Just wanted to go into another deep issue with Teen girls and teen guys these days. That's all. **

**Jeb ISN'T in this story, sorry. **

**Without Further Adieu, **

**Chapter One. **

**Starving For Perfection. **

**Max P.O.V.**

"Give me that damn Tv remote" I shouted.

"Max! Language!" My mom said with a laugh, coming into the living room to see my dad and I wrestling on the floor for the Tv remote. She laughed more.

"Mark, just give her the remote" My mom, Val said with a shake of her head, making her dark brown hair shake around.

"I will if she gets her fat ass off of me!" He said with a laugh, poking me in my stomach. I rolled my eyes but got off of him. He sat the remote in my hand before bowing.

"Princess Max" He said with a snort before rustling my dirty blonde hair and going over to kiss my mother on the cheek. I smiled and shook my head. They got married last year after my actually dad after my mom divorced him for cheating on her with another Skank. Ever in Mark wasn't my real dad, I loved him just the same. He made my mom happy, so we're chill.

"Anywhoo. Food's ready" My mom said and Mark and I followed like a pack of starving dogs. As we stepped into the kitchen we were greated by the smell of Taco's. My mouth started to water as I was handed a plate. I plopped seven tacos onto my plate right of the bat and covered them in hot sauce. I also took two handfuls of chips beside them and pushed them onto my plate aswell.

Mark laughed as I walked by.

"Pig" He said, poking me in the stomach once more. I laughed and nodded and took my seat at the table before digging into my food. Taco after taco.. chip after chip. Down the pipe they went without a second thought.

"So we're still watching Family Guy tonight, right Peter?" Mark asked me, sticking out his tongue. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes... Meg" I replied. Fyi, Meg and Peter are two people from Family Guy **( I DON'T OWN). **Peter is thick in the stomach area and dumb, but pretty damn funny. So it pays off. Meg is a teenager girl.. who's very.. boring, if you ask me.

My fingers grazed my plate, looking for more food to attack. Finding none, I pouted and looked to were the food was put out. Every last single taco and chip was gone.

Sadface.

I sighed before getting up and putting my plate in the sink. I walked back over and streatched out, standing on my tip toes. Mark poked me in the stomach yet again, causing me to swat him away.

"I'm gonna go change and then we'll watch, okay?" Mark wiped his face with a napkin before nodding and smiling.

"Hurry piggy" I rolled my eyes and darted up the dark wooden stairs to my room. Normally, I ignore Mark's silly insults, but for some reason, these ones hurt.. a lot. I shut my door and walked over to a floor length mirror that was resting against one of the blue walls in my room. I pulled my tank top off over my head and tossed it on the bed and turned to the side, looking at my stomach in the mirror.

I poked it, curling my nose in disgust when it wiggled just a tiny bit. I looked lower to my thighs, and they looked like baby hams hanging down.

Mark's right..

I am fat.

I sighed, pulling my shirt back over to cover my fat stomach. I belly flopped onto my bed, covered in black sheets. Pictures started forming in my minds of girls I've seen around town. Girl's who have a thigh gap when there feet together, girls who have tiny little arms, girls who have stomachs that wouldn't even move if a finger poked it mulitiple times.

Before I knew it, a few tears were running down my cheeks but I rubbed them away in anger. Maximum Ride does not cry. I pushed myself back up and walked back over to the mirror, looking myself in the face, starring into my brown eyes.

"Don't eat Max. You'll be perfect Max. Mark won't call you piggy again. Don't eat Max" I whispered and watched the reflection of me whisper it too.

"Max! It's starting!" My mother shouted down from below. I forced a smile onto my lips before kicking off my pants and pulling on a pair of stretchy shorts.

"Don't eat Max. Don't eat piggy" I whispered over and over again in my head while walking down the stairs and plopping myself onto the couch, beside my mother and father.

I forced my smile to stay longer on my face and smiled at them both.

They smiled back without knowing what was going on my head.

The perfect disguise.

**A/n:**

**That was thaat. **

**I DO NOT PROMTE EATING DISORDERS. **

**So DON'T think that. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-Ciao **


End file.
